The present invention relates to a device for feeding stacks of cutouts to a user machine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for automatically feeding stacks of cardboard cutouts to a machine for producing boxes for containing cartons, which in turn contain packets of cigarettes.
It is known that packaging machines of the above mentioned type are fed with stacks of cardboard cutouts destined to constitute the outer container of the packages.
In particular, the stacks of cutouts are supplied in an orderly arrangement, in layers formed by a plurality of parallel rows, on conventional pallet-like supporting means. The stacks of cutouts are then transferred to a conveyor, arranged at a relatively high location which feeds the cutouts to the user machine.
Feeding of the user machine is generally rather difficult, unless robotized means are used to remove and raise the stacks of cutouts up to the elevated conveyor. This latter solution, however, is significantly onerous in terms of cost.